User blog:Seddiemonster/iGo to Prom
Hey guys. I know, unexpected right? I haven't made one of these forever. If you are asking "OMG! IS IT A SEDDIE FANFIC?" then your answer is a yes. :) I know, I know. The title is sooo unoriginal... but I saw this mini fanfic that happend to do with prom on tumblr. It was so cute. And it sounds like it could actually be a script from iCarly. Anyway,so I hope you enjoy. <33 Sam: Wow, this chicken is amazing Carls. What did you put in here? Carly: I dunno, I forgot. Is it that good? Sam: Uhh, yeah! Its like this sandwich was custom made from Heaven. Carly: Well thank you. Now finish up. I wanna show you something'.' Sam: *groans* Ughhh.... what is it now? Carly: C'mon. Walks in Carly's room................. Sam: What? Carly: Come here. Now, you see this dress? Sam: Yeah why? Carly: Well, isn't cute?!! Sam: *finishes her sandwich* Ehh. Carly: Ehh? Its cute, right? How can you not respond to this? Its gorgeous. Sam: What is it for? Carly: Prom. Sam: Prom? Carly: Yes prom. Sam: Prom? The place where you.... dance... and eat food? Carly: Yeaahh...? Why are you acting like this is new to you? Haven't you seen the flyers on our lockers in school? Sam: *looks at her with a blank expression* Carly: The school announcements? Sam: *still looks at her blank faced* Carly: Principal Franklin announced it on the intercom like everyday for the past two weeks!! Sam: Do you honestly think I pay attention to him unless if he announces that there's free turkey legs at lunch? Carly: What's more important? Turkey legs or prom?!! Sam: Okay okay... I understand. Turkey legs is much more important. Carly: No!! Ughh. Prom should be more important Sam. Prom! The most perfect night of your whole life. *smiles* Sam: Sure. Carly: Why aren't you excited? Sam: Well, its expensive. Carly: I'll help pay. Sam: The food there is pretty gross, I heard from my cousin Tanya. Carly: We'll stop at Steak and Shake before the slow dance starts. Sam: There will be slow dancing. Carly: You'll be eating during it. Sam: And... no one... no one.. Ughh. Look just forget it alright? I'm not going. Carly: Why not?? You'll have fun. Sam: No! You'll have fun. Carly: Sam! Sam: I said NO!! Carly: But----- Sam: Two words. Butter----SOCK!! Carly: Pshh, I have my own on standby. *grabs out her mini buttersock out her bookbag* Sam: *giggles* Thats a buttersock? Carly: I didn't get to purchase a double large. This was all that was left in the dairy section. Sam: Whatever. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ At Ridgeway High School..................... Freddie: *walks toward his locker* Sam: Hey Benson. Freddie: Oh hey. Wassup? Sam: Nothing. Just playing this game on my phone. You know, Angry Owls. Freddie: Oh man. I never get past level 16. Sam: I'm on level 21. Freddie: Oh. Sam: *giggles* Freddie: Whatever. Where's Carly? Sam: She's at home. She got up late and I guess Spencer is dropping her off here in a half hour. Freddie: Oh, cool. Sam: Why you wanted to talk to her or something? Freddie: Yeah, but its fine. I uh... nevermind. Sam: Mhmm... Freddie: Did you hear about the prom? Sam: Yeah. Carly told me yesterday. Freddie: Cool. Sam: Mhmm... *looks at the ceiling* Freddie: I uhmm, gotta go. Sam: Yeah me too. You know, to class? Freddie: Of course. Sam: Yep. Freddie: Bye. Sam: See ya. *waves bye* See ya? We're going to the same class. I'm so stupid. Gibby: Who's stupid? Sam: AHHH!! *slaps him in the face* Don't scare me like that. Gibby: *covers his cheek* You hit me.. HARD!! Sam: Yeah, and? Gibby: It hurt!!! Sam: Get to class. Gibby: Fine, I will. *still covering his cheek* Okay that was it. Hoped you liked the first part of it. Tune in next week for more. :D Byeeee <3333 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts